


Watermelon Sugar, Vol. 1

by HighHopes (wicked_writings)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Established Relationship, Feminine Harry Styles, M/M, Restraints, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/HighHopes
Summary: Xander gives Harry exactly what he wants for his 26th birthday.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Ben Winston, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Jeff Azoff/Harry Styles, Xander Ritz/Harry Styles
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Watermelon Sugar, Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video of Harry with ~~come~~ frosting on his face at Glenne's 30th birthday party. Imagine this as the very exclusive after-party. 
> 
> My sincere apologies to the real-life namesakes.

“I thought I told you to be still.” The voice rings out in the darkness, making Harry shiver. He takes a deep breath and does as he’s told. The blindfold presses heavy on his eyes so he keeps them closed, but he can still tell that the light in the room has been dimmed. There’s the scent of jasmine on the air, like someone’s lit one of his candles. It makes the room smell like home, though he’s quite sure he’s not there right now. 

He can sense movement all around him, and hear faint whispers. There are more than two of them, maybe three or four, but it’s hard to tell. He was pretty sure it was Xander who stripped his clothes off him, leaving him in just his bralette and panties, because after all these years he knows how Xander touches him and how he feels around him.

He wasn’t sure who made him kneel on the floor with his hands behind his back, or who tied his hands together with a strip of silk. He just did as he was told. 

Then the whispering suddenly stops. 

His skin tingles, though he’s not sure why. He can hear someone approach him, their footsteps soft on the thick carpet. His heart pounds and he swallows hard, swaying just a little.

“Shhhh.” A finger passes gently over his jaw, soothing him. 

Ben. It’s just Ben. 

Harry doesn’t say anything, though he’s sure from the way he relaxed at the sound that Ben knew that he recognised him. 

“You’re being such a good girl, aren’t you?” 

Not even sure if he should answer, he nods shakily. Ben’s hand brushes through his curls before grasping a handful and pulling. He can’t help but gasp. 

“Open up, sweetheart.” Ben’s cock is suddenly against his mouth and he chases the taste, darting out his tongue. He wraps his lips around him until he’s inside him, where he belongs. He plays with his tongue, swirling around the head of Ben’s cock in the way he knows he likes so much. 

Ben pushes steadily until Harry has no choice but to swallow around him, spit already starting to drip out of the corners of his mouth. It tastes so good that he moans and makes Ben curse, the hand in his hair tightening its grip. 

He can barely breathe, sucking what air he can in through his nose, eyes beginning to water. He wants absolutely nothing other than this right now.

Ben pulls out and gives him a moment to gasp for air before thrusting back in again. Harry’s prepared this time and keeps his tongue flat, letting Ben glide down his throat. Again and again Ben fucks into him, until he’s slobbering and dripping with precum and spit and can feel it sliding down his chin. 

He’s aware that the other people in the room are standing around them, watching. He’s completely on display, tits out with a cock down his throat. If only his fans could see him now. 

Abruptly Ben pulls out of him, leaving him breathless. Someone else fills his place, shoving their dick in front of his face until he opens up for them. It’s Jeff he realises, completely unashamed at his ability to tell people apart by their cocks alone. It’s a skill he’s proud of. 

Jeff’s gentler than Ben but still wants his throat. He presses in as deep as he dares though not as deep as Harry would like, but this isn’t about him right now. He lets Jeff play with him and use him, shows him how so very good he can be when he’s on his knees. The curses he can hear Jeff make let him know he’s doing it just right, and make him want to be even better. 

There’s drool down over his collarbones when Jeff finally pulls out. He feels empty but they make him wait, until he can’t bear it anymore and starts to beg. 

“Please,” he asks, his voice raspy and barely there. It hurts to speak. “Please?” 

“Please what?” 

Harry can’t place the voice, though he thinks he’s heard it before. That doesn’t mean he’s not interested in what this man can give him, considering his current position. “Please use me.”

“I can do that.” The man comes up in front of him and without warning shoves Harry’s face into his jean-clad crotch. Harry can feel how hard he is, how he’s straining against his trousers in the same way Harry’s straining against his panties. He wants him. 

He mouths desperately at the denim covering the man’s cock, smearing saliva and precum everywhere. He traces the hard outline with his tongue, frustrated that what he wants stays hidden. He’s absolutely being a whore right now, in front of his boyfriend and his manager and a man he fucking idolises and God knows who else, and he couldn’t care less. He’s nothing other than a hole right now, a way for these men to get off. 

He has to be pulled off by his hair, and he gasps for air, panting. 

“Jesus, you’re such a slut,” the man says, and feeds him his cock. It’s like being revived.

Harry wants to show off. He wants to show his man how good he can be, how he can make him feel like he’s had a religious experience, how much he deserves being called a slut. He pulls every trick he’s used before and some that are new, until the fists curled in his hair are practically shaking and the man’s hips start to stutter, and he’s about to get it, what he’s been waiting so long for. 

“Not yet,” a quiet voice says from behind him, and the man pulls off suddenly and disappears. Harry nearly cries, because he was so close to getting what he wanted. “It’s ok baby,” Xander says. “I’m so proud of you.”

The words explode inside him, and with him so close he needs Xander more than he’s ever needed anything. He doesn’t have any words for this and can only hope he understands. 

Xander cups his jaw and slides a thumb into the corner of his mouth. Harry opens for him obediently, shivering in anticipation. “So good,” Xander murmurs, and the praise makes him hot. 

He forgets about everything else as Xander’s cock fills his mouth, hot and heavy on his tongue. He worships him slowly for a while before swallowing him so deeply he can feel the full body shudder that runs through him. 

Xander knows what he can take and thrusts into him until he’s incoherent and making noises he can’t control. His hands twist around each other behind his back, nails digging into his palms; his knees burn as they scrape across the carpet. He’s drooling again, down over the curve of his tits and soaking into his bralette. 

He knows Xander is close, because they’ve been here so many times before and he knows every sign. He’s almost giddy he wants it so much. He wants it down his throat, on his face, over his hair, over his tits. He’s utterly shameless. 

“Let everyone see,” Xander hisses, and then Harry’s mouth is empty and it’s hot across his cheek and over his lips, striping his flushed face. He makes a noise that’s almost inhuman as Xander comes all over him, marking him first. 

He’s not sure who’s next, aware only of the heat as it lands on his skin, over his forehead and into his hair. It would be running into his eyes if it weren’t for the blindfold. He relishes every drop. 

The next load lands over his other cheek and down over his jaw until it drips off him. 

The last man comes all over his tits and his bralette, streaking his tanned skin. 

He’s almost crying. He’s covered in come and he’s so hot with it he can barely breathe, his body ready to fucking explode. He can’t stop thinking about how he must look, kneeling helpless like this, surrounded by the men who have just jerked off all over him. It’s better than he could have ever imagined. 

“It’s ok,” someone soothes, and it’s a moment before he realises that it’s because of noises he’s making. Someone else crouches beside him, and he’s too far gone to figure out who it is. 

“It’s your turn, darling. You’ve done so well.” A hand slips into the back of his panties and a wet finger grazes over his hole, pressing in to the first knuckle. It’s more than he can bear and he comes so long and so hard all over himself that he nearly passes out. 

It’s a while before he realises that his hands are free and that he’s being held in Xander’s arms. His blindfold is gone and he opens his eyes to see a concerned Jeff and a satisfied Ben. The man he didn’t know isn’t there anymore. He’s not sure what to think about that. 

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” Xander whispers in his ear. 

Harry smiles. “Better than a cake,” he mumbles, and closes his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this fic requires additional tags. It has been so long since I have posted here that I am completely out of it.


End file.
